A Perfect Illusion
by Moment For Life
Summary: The backstory of Rose and Cal's trip to Europe and the proposal which would seal her fate.


A Perfect Illusion...

Another day, another dress. This one was a rose pink, flared at the bottom and satin to the touch. Laced gloves in a cream covered her lovely hands all the way to the elbow, where it met the sleeve. A delicate hat sat atop her head, a few red curls spilling beneath.

Another day in another city. Today, it was Paris. Just last week it was Milan, and before that Madrid and Barcelona.

The days were a blur of tall, historical buildings and churches seen whilst heading to boutique stores or the theatre inside a carriage along busy roads with faces she could barely remember combined with dinners and chatter which was repeated most evenings. One had learned that these conversations were the same no matter what country one dined in.

The days were long and yet very short. Each day would be ended dining in the world's most fashionable restaurants with the richest people of Europe. The chatter should be educational and interesting, instead she feigned a yawn most times. Champagne would flow and she would make sure she took full advantage of it, just to ensure she felt something that would cure the utter boredom.

At just seventeen years old, Rose Dewitt Bukater of Philadelphia had seen most of Europe in just six short weeks. She had yet to attend university – or so she thought, until her Mother had introduced her to Caledon Hockley at a charity gala in Pennsylvania, just before Christmas. He was twenty-nine years of age and the only son of steel tycoon Nathan Hockley, who was of ill health, which ensured a huge inheritance for his son which involved one condition; for him to be married to a woman decent enough to provide him with an heir. Rose's father had passed away the year before leaving the family with many debts and not much money. The full extent of her father's debt had not been uncovered until her Mother, Ruth had liaised with their lawyer. The truth was there being not much money was left. When Caledon Hockley had met Rose, sparks hadn't flown. Her young age and his good looks ensured she was initially flattered by his affections and perhaps she had even thought she had fallen in love with him but soon afterward, her life became controlled very easily and a lot more than it had been previously.

Just a month after they had met, Caledon had announced they were to take a trip around Europe at his expense. Rose had never left America, so of course she was ecstatic. This would be the chance to explore the world, see the historical sights, get lost in the art of the world and to meet interesting people. The truth was she may as well have stayed in America. She had seen none of it.

Now, as she stepped from yet another carriage she was ushered inside a tall building where they would be dining with more strangers.

She took Cal's arm, he smiled affectionately and she forced one back to him.

''You look lovely today, Rose. In fact, I do believe that dress is my favourite. The colour is ravishing on you.''

''Thank you.'' That was all she could manage as she put her head back down and followed her Mother inside.

The interior was breath-taking but it was nothing she hadn't seen before. She craned her neck to see out of the large windows. She could see nothing. When she turned back, her eyes met her Mother's razor sharp gaze. It was a warning; behave. She took a deep breath and sighed just to get through the rest of the mind-numbing day. She clung to Cal, allowing him to introduce her to anyone and everyone. Her beauty astounded the men, the women awed and cooed, asking when they would hear of an engagement to which Rose tried her hardest to shun without shuddering at.

She found her mind wondered as she sat clinging to another glass of champagne. At first, the taste had been bitter and now she found she could tolerate it more than she could tolerate the boredom. Sighing was rude but she couldn't help doing so.

But this night would be different...

You could say the room had span; but it didn't. Nor was she surprised. She wasn't really anything. She didn't know if the liquor had blotted her emotion or if she just lacked any feeling at all. Her vision was perfectly clear, Caledon Hockley was stood before her – a gold and diamond ring encased in a small black velvet box. It looked like a large piece of ice. It had to have been purchased from Cartiers. They offered the most expensive and luxurious diamonds.

She sensed she should speak for it had been several seconds since he had asked that fateful question: _''Will you marry me?''_

She had processed it over. She had partly expected the gesture but now it was happening, she didn't quite know how to act. Her Mother had planned the entire charade in her head.

She found herself squinting for a second to examine his face. Yes, he was handsome but not breathtakingly so. She had not once found the urge to kiss him. His eyes were dark; almost black, the same as his hair. Would that be the dominating gene in their children?

She felt the eyes of so many people on her. Around a hundred members of so-called society who had gathered for a 'show stopping' party. She barely knew any of them. She turned to meet eyes with the Mayor, the son of Cal's rival steel owner company chairman, a distant Aunt who's name she never quite remembered and then her own Mother's. Those eyes of ice urged her with a single glance, piercing Rose to through and chilling her bone. It was an urge to accept. For her sake. Those eyes which she had inherited. The ones which still instilled fear in her even now.

She shivered. There was no breeze. Just silence. She turned to Cal. It must have been close to thirty seconds now she had not spoken.

The moment should have been beautiful, magical. She had no urge to jump into his arms, she wasn't fighting off tears, and her heart hadn't swollen with unwavering love. She glanced at the ring again. She found herself reaching her left hand to touch it. She didn't shake with nerves. He held it out to her waiting for her to accept it, to agree to be his wife. She would wear it day in day out with a promise chained to it – forever. Forever with a man she barely knew.

Why didn't dread fill her? She simply felt empty. She knew what the answer would be and had to be. There was no other option.

'' _Yes.''_

Then the room filled with gasps, a loud applause and then she felt as though she had gone deaf. In silent slow motion, the ring was placed on her finger. It felt as though she was carrying a boulder. It sparkled in the bright light of the magnificent chandeliered room.

It was as though she had been handcuffed but she held no fight against it. The life within her slowly drained its final part and the embers burned slowly.

He kissed her cheek. She didn't close her eyes to saviour the moment of closeness between herself and her fiancé. Her eyes glazed and seconds later, her own Mother touched her face. A small token of appreciation for saving their family name.

A magnesium flash followed; the moment which would be captured on the front of the papers tomorrow followed by a spread in the New York Times where Nathan Hockley, Cal's father, was based.

Throngs of people approached her, to congratulate and embrace and to wish her well in her married life. She was separated from her Mother immediately. Cal shook hands with men; women kissed his cheek and offered congratulations. Face after face came to her, shook her hand and offered advice and well wishes. She nodded, smiled and held out her hand to show the ring as though she had rehearsed it for some years. She found herself glancing at the door, she needed air. A crowd surrounded her; she couldn't even see her Mother any longer as she dissolved into the society of the world.

She was suffocated and smothered. Slowly, she lost the life within her. She felt drained and lethargic. She would remain that way for a long time.

She was the perfect illusion. The smile she faked wouldn't falter.


End file.
